He loved her
by Daine Alix
Summary: Momiji's in love with Tohru, but does she love him back? Limeish XD My favourite pairing!


He loved her and she, did not love him back. They were such simple words to be spoken aloud, such simple thoughts to think. Yet, they hurt him more then any words or thoughts the cruel world could throw at him. He came over more often as of late, if only to watch her quietly while she did whatever was to be done. Yuki and Kyo raged through the house, breaking all in their path, and Shigure laughed loudly as his editor whined, and shrieked on speakerphone. And yet, through all this noise and chaos she would sit and braid her hair, or cook supper, or fold laundry. Always with a smile on her face, occasionally calling out softly for them to stop fighting and Shigure to quit being so mean. She was the thread that held together the fabric of the odd family and she was the needle that pieced his heart each time she smiled for him.

With so much love in her, she had to love someone, and she did. Kyo was her beloved and it was obvious in every way, the tilt of her head as she smiled, and the blush on her cheeks as he smiled back. Momiji's heart broke each time he witnessed these moments. He wanted her to smile for him, and him only. He knew how selfish he was and he knew that's why he could never tell her. She was too nice for her own good, and a shot at his happiness could possibly ruin hers. So, he would watch. He figured he could for years on end, the way she moved. And he smirked as she frowned, her hair in a tangled mess. Maybe he had laughed, maybe not, yet she turned and she smiled at him. And something shifted.

He looked around and noticed the silence in the room, the silence all around. He cleared his throat, almost nervously.

"Umm, where is everyone?"

"Oh! Well Yuki had some class president work to do. And, hmm Shigure had a lunch meeting with Aya, and Kyo…" he winced at the name "is at martial arts." She finished it off with a tug on her hair and a wince. He laughed again and rose from his seat, he crossed the room and sat behind her. As he began to untangle her hair and start the braid anew.

"Oh! Ah, Momiji, you don't need to…to…umm" she trailed off as his hand brushed her neck softly.

"To what Tohru?" he asked innocently as he continued brushing her hair with his fingers.

"To umm do this." She simply stated, and as his soft hands brushed by again, she gasped softly.

"Are you okay!?" he said worried "Did I tug too hard?" he turned her to face him.

He loved her and she loved Kyo, simple right? Then why did she press her lips to his so suddenly and with such fever? Why were they suddenly rolling on the ground, kissing one another as if their lives depended on it? Too many questions and so few answers crossed Momiji's mind. He kissed her again, loving the feeling of her lips against his. He ran his hands through her long hair, tangling it for the world to see. She pulled away, her breath ragged and her lips swollen.

"Momiji.." she breathed. He kissed her once more, and began sucking softly on her neck. "Uh, Momiji…" she began again. He nodded signaling her to continue, as he began unbuttoning her blouse. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing th-…" she was cut off again as he began to massage her breasts. He stopped though, and looked up, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Because you love him right?" he whispered. Not wanting to hear the truth, only to feel her body pressed against his.

"Love whom?" she asked, still out of breath.

"Kyo." He said bluntly, as he began to stand up. She pulled him back down; he landed with a thump, almost landing on her. His hands and knees supported him as he hovered above her.

"Kyo?" she tilted her head to the side confused.

"Yes, Kyo." He sighed deeply as he rolled over and lay beside her. He was surprised however when Tohru got up and sat on his stomach softly, straddling his waist. She looked down, staring into his eyes, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You do know the difference between like and love, right?" she asked softly.

"Well…yeah." He said, blushing at how close she was as she leaned in closer to whisper into his ear.

"I like Kyo the way I like Yuki. They are like brothers, sons and friends all in one. But, I love someone very much." She nodded. "He is my best friend, and I would die if he wasn't always near me." Momiji appeared shocked, as she lifted herself up. "Momiji, I love you." Without hesitating he pulled her down and began kissing her again.

He ripped of Tohru blouse as she moaned into his mouth, stroking his chest through his shirt. She began to unbutton his jeans, as he worked on her bra. She moaned as his hands touched her everywhere, and she bit his ear softly when suddenly voices were heard in the hallway.

"Damn it Yuki! Why does your dumb meeting have to end the same time as martial arts!" Kyo screeched. "I didn't want to have to come home to you, let alone walk home with you!" Yuki quickly tolled Kyo to shut the hell up, as he called out to Tohru. Momiji was quick to fix both his and Tohru's clothing as he then jumped up, grabbed his hat and plunked it over her messy hair. He then, lifted her up off the floor and promised softly to finish this later. Just then the two boys entered.

"Hey! What the hell's the bunny doing here!" Kyo shouted as Yuki hit him in the face.

"Hello Honda San" Yuki beamed "and how have you been Momiji?"

"Great!" the blonde boy responded with a grin. It may have seemed playful to the other to, but to Tohru it was another matter altogether as she blushed a bright red. "Do you think I can borrow Tohru for awhile Yuki, please, please, please!?" Momiji asked bouncing up and down as if he were 5. An act he hadn't used in awhile. It seemed innocent enough so Yuki nodded.

"Ah! But, what about supper!?" Tohru worried, although she would really rather go with Momiji.

"Don't worry about it." Kyo said gruffly. "Were not that incapable, we can handle ourselves." He said as he finally rose from the ground.

"Allright!" tohru nodded as she then politely inquired about their activities that day. She listened, but quickly lost focus as Momiji was mouthing something to her behind Yuki.

_I love you too._


End file.
